The Battle Continues
by OriginalRocker51
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are left alone after the group breaks up.When they are kidnapped by Naraku, who will win the battle?InuKag
1. It's Only Them?

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No offense to any readers, but I'm 100 Inu/Kag and there's no room for any other pairs. Sry, I'll try 2 add a dash of Sang/Mir. And in case I use it, lal means laugh a lot because I'm sick and tired of hearing lol, so I made lal up. I f u use it without telling me, I can so ttly sue u. lal, ha! I can use it! Lal, lal, lal! Just kiddn u can use it, but seriously, if u do, u make sure to tell the person that its originality is traced to me.**

Inuyasha was sitting in the God Tree when he smelled Kagome's delicious scent of wild flowers coming towards him. It was just Kagome and him after Sango and Miroku got married and moved to his new village. They offered to take Shippo, and he accepted after he heard there was a fox clan nearby. Kagome got letters from Sango from time to time, and today was no different.

Inuyasha peered down and saw Kagome staring into the tree. "Come on down Inu; I've got ramen" She added, determined to get him down. "Keh." He said as he landed in front of her. She kinda new it would be easy. They headed towards Kaede's village where Inuyasha had built an average house at the edge of it. As they walked through, a few villagers greeted Kagome, but said nothing to acknowledge Inuyasha. **"They STILL think I killed their beloved Kikyo."**He thought bitterly as he remembered the night he destroyed her.

** Flashback **_Inuyasha walked through the trees into a clearing where Kikyo was standing. "Inuyasha." She greeted him coolly. "You haven't defeated Naraku yet, but do you still intend to keep your promise of going to hell with me?" "Well, not really..." he began, but was cut off as she shrieked, "WHAT! You dare to break your promise to me!" "Yes," he said, hoping she wouldn't lose her mind and go after Kagome, who was asleep at their camp. "Before you ask, I lo...I love her, not you. I was a complete fool to fall for you, and you're just a heap of dried mud now." "Ha! Love her? You can't even say it to her face. "You're afraid of rejection.' She said as she pretended to soften. "Inuyasha, I won't reject you like my filthy reincarnation will, you know I love you." "She's not filthy! You think she had a choice as to who she looked like? And no you don't love me. Our love died when Naraku killed you. I moved on and now I found the only person besides my mother who cares for me no matter what I am. You never did that; you always wanted me to be a human. Kagome doesn't care, she loves me." "Hopefully." He thought. Kikyo uttered a half-laugh, half-scream. "Fine." She said. "If I can't drag you to hell, I'll take my reincarnation." "You won't touch Kagome…ever." He snarled. He drew Tetsusaiga _**(sp) **_and in one swift motion, Kikyo was nothing but a pile of dirt being blown away by the wind_** (yay!finally! I HATE Kikyo so much)**.

_ He headed back to camp to see Kagome sitting up and yawning "What happened to you?" she asked tiredly. "Nothing, Kagome, it's just, Kikyo's gone, forever." He said. She stood up, walked over to him, and hugged him. "You did it, didn't you?" she said quietly. "Yeah." Then he realized how close he was getting to her, and quickly drew away, blushing. " Feh. Go back to sleep Kagome." He said. He jumped into a nearby tree and watched as she rolled over in her sleeping bag and fell asleep. "I'll have to tell her how I feel one day" he thought as he let sleep consume him. _**End Flashback**

He looked over at Kagome, who was staring straight ahead of her, like her brain was about to sizzle because she was thinking so much. Kagome was thinking of the same memory Inuyasha had recalled. _" If he destroyed Kikyo and didn't go to hell with her," _she thought _"he must have a reason he stayed. Maybe it was me." _She looked over at the hanyou, who was walking with his eyes to the ground as if it was as the most interesting thing in the world. They approached the house and entered. Kagome dropped her huge backpack on the table with the relief of 50 million pounds off her back. She noticed Inuyasha staring at her as he quickly looked away.

"_Damn! Kagome noticed me looking at her!" _he thought as he blushed the shade of a brick wall **(which, I hear, is very red. lal)**. _"But I can't help it, she's just so pretty. I know looks can be deceiving, thanks to Kikyo, but her looks match her character, perfect and beautiful." _He watched her as she made some ramen for their lunch. As they started to eat, a loud banging came on the door. Inuyasha got up and opened the door. A villager had come with a letter for Kagome. "Here Kagome, I think Sango sent you this." He said as he sat down. As she read the letter, she gasped.

** Cliffy's are the most fun to write because it almost always guarantees reviews. HeeHee----iluvrockandmusic—formerly inuandkag4ever51**


	2. Disaster Strikes

** Sry I haven't updated; trying to fit all my stories in. Enjoy! ****Shisuta means sister. R&R! Also, review! And I'm sorry if I made it sound like Miroku, Shippo, and Sango abandon them, but that's not what I mean.**

This is what the letter said:

_Dear Shisuta_

_I really miss you! Now, I have no one to go to the hot springs with or keep the lecher in line. Speak of the devil. Hope he didn't see that. Anyway, I have BIG news. I'm pregnant! Miroku has now sworn to keep his 'cursed' hands offevery othergirl. I made him promise and he seems to ignore every girl except me. I'm really proud of him. Write me back and I'll come visit you if we can. Hope Inuyasha isn't too much work! Oh yeah, Shippo has found a mate. They're so cute together! I'm expecting little fox babies soon!_

_Love,_

_Sango_

"Oh my god! Inuyasha, Sango's pregnant!" Kagome said. "Well, that pervert finally scored." Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "Oh, can you at least be happy for them?" "Yay, woohoo, happy day. There, I'm done." "Sit." She said simply as she watched him hit the ground. "Damn!" he yelled into the dirt. "You promised only one sit a day!" "Yea, I did, and that was it." He pulled himself up and glared at her. "What the hell did you do that for!" "You weren't being very appreciative." "Yea, well…." But he was cut off as the window across from them crashed and a purple gas filled the room. "Damn!" Inuyasha cussed. "Naraku's sleeping gas! Kagome don't breathe it in!" he yelled at her.

He suddenly couldn't find the girl that was just right across from him. He spotted a figure lying on the ground. He ran over to it and saw Kagome's closed eyes through the smoke. "Kagome wake up! Wake up! Open your eyes dammit!" he screamed at her, but her eyes stayed shut. He gently picked her up and headed towards the door. He was 3 steps from the knob when the gas started to take affect. He stumbled and dropped Kagome. His eyes seemed to weigh a ton each and the last thing he saw was a person picking up Kagome and another heading towards him.

A couple hours later, Inuyasha woke to someone hitting him. "What?" he said dazedly. "Wake up." He heard a gruff voice say. Out of nowhere, a hand connected with his face and his eyes sprang open. He realized that he was in a dark and dirty dungeon. The walls were made of damp stones with mold growing in between the cracks. There seemed to be something wrong in the empty room. That's what's wrong. The room was empty! "Where's Kagome!" He yelled. "You talk when I tell you to." Said the voice. Then, the hand hit his face again. He tried to turn and found that his arms were chained to the wall, so he turned his head and saw the ugliest thing he could ever imagine. It seemed to be a pig demon, but it had a pink rat's snout. Its hair was gone and it was surprisingly buff **(think Mr. Clean. Lal)** "Where's Naraku find you, in the mad scientist's lab?" "Shut up wise ass. You wouldn't want to say that to my other friends or they might kill your girlfriend." Inuyasha paled almost immediately. "Where is she?" he snarled, trying to hide his worry. "You'll find out." The guard spat. Almost as soon as he had said this, the heavy old door to the dungeon swung open, letting a little amount of dim light in, and revealed two guards carrying a body. The first guard was holding the person under the arms and the other guard was holding their legs. They threw down the person rather harshly and chained their arm to the wall. It left the person lying on their stomach with their face buried in the stone floor. He heard the arm hit the floor and assumed that the chain was long enough for them to move their arm.

"Well loverboy, there she is." The guard said. "I'll give you 5 minutes alone with her." He said as he unlocked Inuyasha's chains, trudged up the stairs, and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome's beaten body. Her right arm was hooked to a manacle connected to a chain which ran under her stomach. He flipped her over and could only stare at the damage that Naraku's henchmen had done to her. Thankfully, he could see that she was still breathing. Her once sleek and jet black hair was now matted with blood from a deep gash on her forehead. Blood ran from the wound to her eye, making it look like she was crying blood .There was a bruise stretching from her left temple to her cheek and it was colored an ugly yellow-green. Her lip was bleeding and blood was running down her chin to stain her shirt. Her ankle looked like it was sprained and the other was twisted. He turned her over and looked at her back. There was a deep stab wound in her shoulder and it ran from blade to blade. There was whip wounds all across her back and Inuyasha's blood started to boil. He could feel his fangs growing and he realized that he had Tetsusaiga with him. It wasn't broken, so why was he transforming? He knew that almost as soon as he turned demon, his demon side wouldn't hesitate to kill the half dead girl in front of him. He tried to stop the transformation, but it was too late. His bangs parted to reveal blood red eyes with no pupils and his fangs were dangerously long. His claws were now each the size of a normal person's finger. _"Well, it's been awhile, but I'm back!"_ It turned to the girl in front of him and kneeled down to her. _"What's this? I've seen this girl before." _Demon Inuyasha thought. The answer suddenly came to him. _"Of course! She's that wench that can change me back. Doesn't the human side of me love her?" _He peered at the girl's scarred face and brushed some hair off her face. Then, the door opened and a butt ugly guard came waddling in. "What _are_ you?" the guard said.

"Your worst nightmare." The now demon ran at the guard and quickly ripped his throat out. Disappointed that there were no more guards, the demon leaned down and picked up the girl. "_How could his human half have such taste in woman?" _He noticed that she had been beaten and scarred, and rethought that. _"If she wasn't so injured, she might actually be beautiful. I won't kill her yet; I'll see if she could be a potential mate." _He ran up the stairs and out into the dim hallway lit by torches. He ran up another flight off stairs to come across a large door blocking his way. He pushed open the door and came face to face with none other than the real Naraku. Before he could even scream, Inuyasha had torn him to shreds **(In my story, Naraku dies quickly; sry if it wasn't an epic battle. Deal with it.)**. He ran through the room and through another door. He sprinted through the variety of halls and came to a dead end. He heard footsteps approaching and laid the girl down. He went into fighting stance as a group of guards came around the corner. "What the….?" A guard started, but was cut off as the demon charged them. Inuyasha quickly stabbed two in the heart and tore the head off of 3. That left one quivering in fear on the ground. "You." The demon spat, "Show me the way out." The guard nodded and got up. He meekly led him through a series of corridors and then stopped in front of a door. Demon Inuyasha tried the handle, but it was locked. "Open it." The guard hurriedly turned a key that was dangling from his neck and stepped away. "Thank you." Were the last words that the guard would ever hear as his head was taken off his shoulders. Demon Inuyasha smirked and shoved the door open.


	3. Kidnapped Again?

The former hanyou stepped into the chilling darkness outside and looked around for more guards. He quickly noticed that he was on the backside of the castle, which was illuminated in the dark night by torches grazing the walls. The castle was settled on the peak of a large and surprisingly non-snowy mountain. He shifted the unconscious girl in his arms and looked down at her injuries. He found it really hard to resist the raging urge to taste her blood, but he knew that now was not the time. Right now, she needed shelter.

The demon moved as if he was a part of the darkness and slipped to the edge of the tree covered peak unnoticed. The crescent moon beamed at him in the shadows from behind a pass in a nearby mountain. He gazed down at the seemingly bottomless drop and clutched the girl tighter to his chest. He jumped off the precipice and grabbed a mass of rock that jutted out of the face of the mountain with his free hand.

He quickly descended to a small ledge under him and paused. He could hear the light wind whistle at the entrance of a cave somewhere to the southeast of him. He spotted more bits of rocks that jutted out of the side of the mountain leading to where he thought the cave was. _"Okay, this is as creepy as hell. It's almost as if it's a trail or a staircase."_ He followed the 'trail' until he came to a large platform. He walked towards the mouth of an average sized cave the platform lead to. As he entered the cave, he set the girl down on the floor and kneeled down.

He studied her bruises, cuts and scrapes carefully. An idea quickly came to his mind. When he was younger **(think 14)**, he had met and befriended a powerful demon. It taught him an incantation for healing injuries. He mumbled the spell as he passed his clawed hand over the girl. A light purple mist hung around her for a moment, then disappeared, revealing the girl's almost perfect features. She still had a few cuts on her face, but nothing more. The demon let is instincts take over as he cleaned the cuts with his tongue. He enjoyed every drop of the metallic and coppery blood until her wound was clean_." Okay, now the wench is clean_." He gazed at her beautiful face and kissed her on her forehead. The demon made sure she was sound asleep, then he lay against the wall and let sleep take him. Almost as soon as it had, he woke up in tremendous pain. It surged in waves all over his body. He clutched his head, his claws digging into it, but not enough to draw blood. Then, as soon as it began, it stopped. Inuyasha was a hanyou again.

He didn't know how his demon side had taken over his human side while Tetsusaiga was with him, but all that mattered was that it was controlled now. He looked around and then panic struck him as he saw the sleeping girl. _"I can taste Kagome's blood in my mouth. What did I do to her? What if that stupid son-of-a-bastard side of me hurt her?"_ He crawled over to her and shook her. "Kagome! Wake up! Dammit wake up!" He became worried when she didn't open her eyes, but then he noticed that all the wounds were gone. He remembered the healer demon that he had met and smiled a little. Once he became sure that she was breathing deeply, he was satisfied that she would survive a couple of minutes alone. He left her to search the cave for food or intruders. He thought it would take a short time, but it turned out that the cave was larger than he had thought. He came to a fork in the back of the cave about 5 minutes later and he randomly picked one and hurried through it, searching for danger, but all he had found was scattered bones near the back and a rabbit, which he tried to catch, but it was surprisingly quick and got away and hippity-hopped it's way to the entrance. He headed back to the entrance as well, but paused as he sniffed the air when he reached the fork. _"Something else is in here. I can smell it. Oh god, it's near Kagome."_ He dashed off as fast as he could go, and as he reached the mouth, he realized that the girl he had laid against the rocky wall was gone. He growled and punched the wall. "No, dammit! She was only alone for a few minutes! Who was the sick bastard that took her?" He yelled. He went into the chilly night and peered around the rocks for anything that might be carrying a girl with it. He didn't notice a shadow sneaking back into the cave.

It started to go towards the fork in the back and went to the tunnel that Inuyasha _hadn't_ gone into. The shape shifting demon was holding what he knew was the prize possession of the hanyou. He was holding Kagome. He knew the half-breed would give up anything for this girl and he planned to exploit that fact. He smirked as he looked at the necklace dangling on his neck. It was a magical orb that masked his scent for certain amounts of time. It would give him just enough time to make his way to his destination. His smirk vanished as the girl in his arms started to wake_." I should be there soon anyways."_

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed for the millionth time. He had scanned the mountain for 25 minutes, but there was no sign of Kagome. As he was about to jump down to look for her, he remembered the other tunnel in the cave. Why had he been so stupid as to not go back and look in that tunnel? The thing that had taken her could obviously mask its scent at any given moment and was very good at hiding **(Sry if that sounded stupid; I couldn't think of anything else to say, uh, type. He he)**. He ran to the fork and quickly turned to take the left tunnel. His heart raced at the thought of the thing hurting Kagome. _"Wait."_ He thought _"Do I feel a draft?"_ Sure enough, a couple minutes later, he saw a large hole that was made in the rock at a dead end. Inuyasha crawled through the hole and gasped **(omg! He gasped!)**as he saw what was on the other side.

He was standing on a sturdy bridge made of solid red rock, but was smoothed down and was wide enough for several people to cross side by side. It led to another cave; it was like the caves were in a never ending chain. Below the bridge, there was a long fall to a river that quickly became a torrent of rapids that ended in a sheer drop down a waterfall that probably ended at the base of the mountain. But Inuyasha hadn't gasped at the sight, he gasped at the shape shifting demon that was holding Kagome by the neck over the side of the bridge.

**Don'tcha just love cliffy's? I know I do. Well, review and then expect an update.**


End file.
